Growing Pains
by BurningPaperMountains
Summary: My first fanfic. It tells the story of the Doctor, the Master, and the Rani growing up and showing how they became the characters they are. rated T for later chapters describing their teen years, which will have some language, but I might just be being paranoid. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic… not sure how it's gonna go but we will see. This is a prequel to the show. I do not own Doctor Who in any way, all rights go to BBC. Alright, let's go.

Growing Pains

Chapter One: Doctor, Master, and Rani

The Master and The Doctor had been best friends since anyone on Gallifrey could remember. Only eight years old, very young, especially for a time lord, and already the two where impossibly close. The two could take any sort of situation and make a game out it, which didn't make them the most popular among the adult time-lords. They got into serious trouble a lot actually, but it seemed to only make them more inseparable. The Doctor was the more rambunctious of the two. He was the most curious kid, and that got him in much more trouble than the Master. The Master constantly had to get the Doctor out of predicaments, but kept hanging out with the Doctor. The adult time lords didn't understand why. The Master seemed to be a good kid, but they couldn't convince him to stay away from the Doctor.

The names Doctor and Master came from their role-playing. The Master was always the hero, while the Doctor played the villain, though sometimes he played the sidekick of the Master. The Master was, in their games, the champion of all things good, a master over evil, giving him his name. The Doctor was a diabolical villain, or a loyal companion. In either case, he was a genius. A medical doctor most of the time, hence his name, however, he sometimes was just very clever. The adults never understood why the two never referred to each other by their real names, always the Doctor and the Master. There was a third one in that old gang. Her name was the Rani. You see, they all were fascinated by the earth. She took particular interest in the Indian race. In that culture's language, the word for queen was Rani. As she was always the royal that the master saved, she went with that name.

The Doctor and Master had met the Rani a year after they met each other, and she was inducted into the gang immediately. She was almost as outgoing as the Doctor, though it is almost impossible to be more. The three did everything together, from playing games, to just relaxing on the fields. They never were separated. They even made a blood oath confirming it. Yes, life was good for the three, until the day of the Master's initiation. That was the day that it all started going wrong.

**Sorry for making it so short. More will be coming, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm thinking of adding a romance between the Rani and one of the boys. Please review because I want to know how to make it better. Suggestions are always appreciated. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Vortex

Hi guys and girls. I'm sorry it took so long to get this back to you all, but home work has taken up a LOT of time. I hope you people like this next part. Again, all rights go to BBC, I own nothing. Let's go!

Growing Pains

Chapter 2: The Vortex

Rani's POV

It was the day of the Master's eighth birthday. Everyone in town knew what that meant. It was time for him to look into the time vortex. This was kind of an initiation for the time lords. It showed them what kind of a time lord the child would become. Though many thought it a bit barbaric, the practice would never be banned. It was too vital to the Time Lord culture. Nobody would ever even attempt to actually protest.

The Master was extremely excited. This was the day everyone stopped treating him like a kid, as much anyway. The adults never trusted the Master to make any decision for himself. The only thing they allowed him to do is choose his friends, and they didn't like that one at all. They all hated the Doctor and acted strange around me. Maybe it was because I am a bit different from them. After all, it wasn't "lady-like" to dream of India and the human culture. "The humans," they say, "are week; they will never amount to what we have. They grow old and die. They have only one lifetime."

My response was simple, "that's what makes them wonderful." It wasn't only the aging that fascinates me. It is mostly their resilience. Even with their pathetic lifespan, they stand tall throughout all of history. Humans would always remain, from their inception, to the end of the universe. That was, at least, what my parents' told me. All I knew was that I wanted more than anything to look into that vortex; to take the Master's spot. I wouldn't do that to him though. Not the Master, or even to the Doctor. Maybe I would do that to someone else, but they were such good friends, and I only had to wait a week, the same day as the Doctor, in fact. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I never met them. It probably would have been really boring. None of the other children would allow me to rant about Earth like them. They wouldn't even play the games that the Master and the Doctor played with me. Today, I was thrilled for the Master.

The "Terrible Threesome", as some kids called them, gathered at the Master's home. Both the Doctor and I were there as soon as the Master called. As soon as they arrived, we saw the Master in his robes. "Looking sharp, Master" said the Doctor as sarcastically as he could, then giggled. The Master laughed with him, expressing his dislike of the robes. "Couldn't they have more casual clothes, or at least some robes that fit?" I just shook my head at the boys. They were so immature. I thought he looked great, but didn't dare say so. If I did, the taunting would never stop, from either of them. All I said was "You are so lucky!" "Yeah," said the Doctor, "I can't wait 'till I turn six next week. They finally will respect me." "Not likely," I said, "They probably will never respect us." "But who really cares right," said the Master "we have each other." "Right" the Doctor and I said with a smile.

We embraced, knowing fully that the Master could be completely different after this. He might not even survive according to the legends. Some say that the Time Vortex can destroy a Time Lord completely, though that was very rare. Some say that children would go nuts after looking into it. What where the odds of that though. After a half an hour, it was finally time for the Master to depart. With one final embrace, the Master departed. "Be safe" I whispered, just out of ear shot.

The Master's POV:

God was I nervous, but who wouldn't be. After all, he was about to look into the Time Vortex. All I can do is wonder if I will be one of those Time Lords that blows up like in the legends. Would I become one of those legends, or one of those Time Lords that went crazy and everyone makes fun of. I hope to God not. I wanted to tell the Doctor or the Rani about it, but I just couldn't. What would they think when I wimped out of the very thing we have all been dreaming the most about. We all want to think that we will come out all empowered and stuff, but what if that didn't happen? What if none of us get that? Odds are one of us will either run or go crazy, and we could all die. Again, though, I couldn't tell them that. They expect me to be brave, so I'll be brave. God I hope I don't die!

About a five minute walk after I left my home, I arrived at the hall. Actually, it wasn't even a building. If you've ever seen the coliseum, then you know the basic design, though this looked brand new, and was about twenty times that size. All this was for me and about three hundred other boys and girls. Standing there, waiting for my turn, was agonizing. "Just call me up there" I screamed inside my head, "Get it over with."

After what seemed like an entire lifetime, my name was finally called. As a joke, they called "the Master", but I was glad. I don't even respond to my real name anymore. The walk was even more nerve raking than the wait. I swear I almost vomited. All of those eyes on me, my two hearts were pounding out of my chest.

I approached the Vortex. Let me just tell you, even from a distance, it has a powerful feeling. I was extremely intimidated. I inched closer for a few seconds, and then ran forward, right past Rassilon till I was looking straight into it. The time had come. I was finally looking into the Time Vortex. It was so beautiful. All of time was right in front of me. I could see every moment, every civilization, and every planet. What a rush. Then something happened. Something swished towards me. All of a sudden, the vortex was just too much. I needed to look away, but I just couldn't. What is going on? 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. Why can't my hearts stop pounding, it's been two minutes. Two minutes of insanity, but still, why can't my hearts stop? 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. Is that my heart, or is it just in my head. My God, why won't it go away? Maybe if I could just look away. Why won't the Goddamn drumbeat go away? 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. I just have to look away. Look away Master. You can do this. **Look away!** After some serious effort, I managed to look away, but Rassilon just stared at me in horror. "What's wrong?" I asked with pain evident in my face and voice. "My God, your eyes!" he exclaimed. "What about them?" "They still show the Vortex!" And with that, I passed out, just wanting it all to be over, but still hearing the drums.

To be continued…

There we go, another chapter written and more to come. Thank you to you, readers. Again, sorry for taking so long. It was a long chapter though. If you preferred the shorter chapter please tell me in a review. Suggestions and stuff are always appreciated. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3- Run!

Hey guys, me again. I'm more excited about this chapter because it's where the adventure really starts. Hope y'all enjoy. Again, all rights go to BBC, I own nothing, etc., etc. Alright, let's get going!

Growing Pains

Chapter Three: Run!

Master's POV:

I woke up with a start and those drums still pounding. What are they and why won't they go away? 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. Trying to compose myself, I looked around the room I was in. The room was small, white, and way too sterile. It could only be one thing. A nurse came in, confirming my knowledge, I was at a hospital. That's just great, because I hate hospitals. "Oh," the nurse said with a start, "You're awake. That's great." "What do you mean?" I asked. "How long was I out?" She gave me a rather sad look and said, "About a week." Shifting her face to a smile she said, "But now you'll be able to see your fiends' ceremony. It's tonight, you know."

Oh no! Today was the day both looked into the vortex. I had to warn them. I tried to jump out of the bed, if you want to call it that, but my legs got very week as soon as I tried to stand. "Whoa now son," she said, catching me, "maybe we can try that tomorrow. Today you're gonna stay in bed for a while. But don't worry; I'll make sure that you can be at the ceremony. You'll just have to be in a wheelchair for it."`

"No" I said, "they will understand me not being there." In truth, they probably won't, but there is no way I was going back there. It would only remind me of what had happened last week. Not that the drumbeat wouldn't. God, why won't it go away? "Do you hear that?" I asked the nurse, hoping that it wasn't only in my head. "Hear what, sweetie?" she said softly. "The drums" I exclaimed. "There are no drums, sonny. Are you ok?" "Fine, I'm fine. I just thought I heard something." With that, she wrote a few notes down and left the room. Oh today was not a good day. I wake up in a hospital, can't even stand, and now I learn that those goddamn drums are only in my head. What else could go wrong? Turns out, a whole hell of a lot more could.

Doctor's POV:

"Come on Rani," I whispered, "we have to get the Master out of there!" "I'm coming Doctor" She whispered back. "Why are we doing this?" "Because, Rani, I won't leave him." "Leave him? Who said we were going anywhere?" She was such a pain sometimes. "I need to run." "Oh," she said in an almost nasty voice, "You're one of those" I was offended. How dare she assume she was better than me? Just because she came back all glowing with power, and grace, and beauty, and; wait, what am I saying? Just disregard that, ok?

"Rani, can we just stop this, this argument?" "Ok." That was the end of it. I was honestly surprised it was that easy. Usually she would have said no and gotten even nastier. I like this new Rani. Anyway, we were braking into a hospital to kidnap our unconscious best friend. Who does that besides us? Not many people, that was for sure. I just hoped he wasn't too heavy for us to carry.

It was late. Not the latest any of us had stayed up, but defiantly late. The only source of light was our small flashlights and the faint glow in the windows. I honestly am scared of those nasty Vashta Nerada. Those things will tear you apart. I know from witnessing it. It's scary stuff. It's fine though, we got through alive and with only one shadow. That is a major relief. Anyway, after crawling through the window, we navigated to the Master's room. We closed the door and turned on the light. "Alright Rani," I said, "I'll get the arms, you get the legs." "Okay Doctor." We approached the table and prepared to lift the Master. When I grabbed his arms, though, he awoke with a start. "What the hell?" he yelled. "Master!" we both exclaimed. "You're awake!" "Yeah," he said, scratching his head, "I just woke up this morning. Why are you two here?" "It's really complicated, but we'll tell you later. Come on, we have to go." I said. "Wait a second, where are we going?" he asked. Rani shook her head as they both waited for an answer. "I was thinking to go to the place where they would least expect us." I explained. Realizing what I meant they both said with me "The museum!"

Let me explain. We all hated the museum. It was a complete waste of time. "Why go see relics of the past when you can literally see it happening." We told our teacher last year. We had a field trip to the only museum in miles. We refused to go. My thought process led us to believe that they would never look for us in there. "Wait, why is anyone looking for us?" the Master asked. "That's my fault." I said, "I kind of punched Rassilon in the face." "Why the hell would you do that?" "He tried to stop me from running." "You ran?" "You passed out." "_**Boys**_" Rani exclaimed, "_**Clam down**_" "Okay" we said simultaneously. "Good. Now we have to get to the museum." "Easy enough" I said. "Alright Little Lion Man," She said as sarcastically as possible "Lead on."

We arrived in a few minutes. Not bad timing, if I do say so myself. "What do we do now?" the Master asked. "We should get some sleep." Rani said. "Sounds good to me" I said with a yawn. It wasn't necessary (time lords don't need to sleep), but we are young, and I don't care. Today was a long day of running and hiding, but that's what you get for punching the President in the face. "We should probably sleep in shifts of an hour to make sure no one finds us." Rani said. Master volunteered almost immediately

Master woke us up with a start about a half an hour after we fell asleep. "Wake up! A guard is coming." He said. We moved quickly down the hallway. The guard must have heard us, because he followed us all the way to the end of the museum. "Oh shit!" the Master exclaimed, "we are done for." That's when I saw something, a TARDIS. I felt strangely drawn to it. "Guys," I said, "The TARDIS!" "What?" "Get in the TARDIS!" "Oh!" I figured it was going to be a tight squeeze, but we had to get away from the guard. We hoped in it and a sigh forced its way out of all of our mouths. "It's bigger on the inside!" I said breathlessly. The other two shook their heads in agreement.

It was a few seconds before we remembered why we were in there in the first place. I looked out of the door to see if the guard was gone. He was, but we didn't leave. Something about the TARDIS felt homey, almost as if we belonged there. "We could probably hide in here forever. It's so big, they would never find us," said the Master. "Well," I said, "if we are gonna stay here, we might as well use the thing." "Yeah," they both said. We didn't even think about if they noticed it was missing. In hindsight, taking it anywhere was a bad idea, but we did it anyway. I pressed a few buttons, pulled a few switches and turned a few knobs. Eventually, we took off, completely unaware where we were going. It was the most exciting moments in our lives.

Master's POV:

As soon as those engines sounded, I regretted going. Goddamn it, this was so like the Doctor to convince me and Rani to go off an adventure with him. Usually I wasn't too opposed to it, but this time it was real. We were going off on some crazy adventure to who knows where in a broken down spaceship. Why do I stay with him? I honestly have no idea how I got dragged into this. Somehow, though, I was also extremely excited. When else was I getting to see another time, or even another plant?

The engines only were on for a few seconds, but when the doors opened, we were somewhere I've never seen. The sky was red and storming. Mountains sprang from the dirt. I didn't like this planet. The robot coming towards us didn't help the situation. It had what looked like an earth plunger and a laser. "Who are you? Identify, identify!" It screeched in the most metallic voice I had ever heard. "Um," said the Doctor, taking a gulp, "My name is the Doctor and-" "the Doctor?" asked the robot, "Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor," he said, "and this is the Master and the Rani. What is your name?" He was shaking. I didn't blame him. That thing was not something I would want to mess with.

"I am a Dalek. Daleks have no need for names." The Doctor got one of his looks. That always meant trouble. I hated those looks. "Why do we need names if you have none? It seems a little biased." "Daleks are superior, we need not identify." I couldn't let the Doctor take this guy alone. He might have started it, but I've always helped him before. "That's absolute bull-shit!" I yelled. Rani looked at me like I just killed something. Had I never cursed in front of her before? Then I realized I had never curse before the vortex. The drums grew louder in my head. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4. I must have stumbled over because Rani was suddenly standing me up. The drums faded. They were still there, but it was almost bearable. I shrugged her off. I don't need her help.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued, "all I know is that I need to give you some sort of name." After a few seconds, he said, "You say you're a Dalek?" "Affirmative!" "Well then, how about Dal?" "Nice originality" I said. "Shut up. What would you have him named?" "Dal's good. I'm just used to more unique names." "Ok, well I really don't know Dal, so it's going to be Dal"

Just then I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned to see at least 20 Daleks, moving towards us. "Guys, maybe we could continue this some other time." "Why Master?" "There are a lot of Daleks coming our way." "Oh my God. Get into the TARDIS" "TARDIS," said Dal, "what is a TARDIS?" "Come inside Dal. See for yourself." They were approaching fast. "If I go in there," Dal said quietly, "I can never go back." None of us heard him. "Are you coming?" the Doctor asked as he hopped into the TARDIS. "Affirmative," said Dal. He slowly glided into the TARDIS. Rani soon followed. I stood there for a second, thinking of how this might change a lot. We were already a family of four. I started to smile and walked towards the TARDIS. Just as I was stepping into the TARDIS, another metallic voice rang out. "Exterminate!" it said, followed by a bright light. Pain flowed through my body. I fell as the light faded, drums pounding louder than ever. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-.

To be continued…

And another one bites the dust. More will be coming so please be patient. Sorry I took so long to write this, but it was long, and schools been crazy preparing for midterms. Hope you all like it. Please leave any love/hate/anything in the review box below. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4-A New Master

Hey guys and gals. This was really hard to figure out what was going to happen in this one. I guess a little writer's block is natural. Hope you all enjoy! All rights go to BBC, blah, blah, blah. Let's get to the important stuff.

Growing Pains

Chapter Four: A New Master

Rani's POV:

Oh my God. What just happened? There was this burst of light, and suddenly Master's body looked like an x-ray. As soon as he collapsed, I ran to his side. I've never been so terrified. Both of his hearts had stopped beating. This is not good. The Doctor started pulling me off Master soon after I went down next to him. "Stay back," he screamed, "Master needs some space to regenerate." Oh man, I forgot about regeneration for a while there. For some reason, though, I was still horrified. Maybe he would be different now. God, I hope not. Master was always so kind to me. I don't know what I'd do if he changed that. I knew it was possible.

I took a second to compose myself. That fear soon changed into a new feeling. A feeling of anger flowed through my veins. Dal had come from those _things_ that made the Master regenerate. I stormed right to Dal and screamed at him at the top of my lungs. "What the _hell_ are you things? How could you let him die like that? He is six years old, and he's already using a goddamn regeneration. What the hell is wrong with you and your goddamn race? What are you hiding under that armor?" I would have gone on for hours if it wasn't for the Doctor. He physically tackled me and started to scream at _me_, completely ignoring that Devil next to me. "Calm down Rani! Dal had nothing to do with this. It isn't his fault the Master got shot." How could he emphasize with this _thing_. We don't even know what a Dalek is.

After all of this madness, something even stranger happened. "Stop Doctor." Dal said. "If she wants to know what I really look like, I will show her." His dome then opened, and revealed what was truly inside. Inside that cold shell was the most disgusting squid ting I had ever seen. No wonder he hid himself in a shell. "Rani," it said, "I am so sorry that those Daleks killed your friend. Please forgive me."

Dal's POV:

It is a good thing that they know nothing about Daleks. They can never realize my inferiority. The Dalek's history was just beginning. Davros had just converted us, and had just finished removing emotions from most of us. I say most because I was one of the few that had not had them eradicated. I had snuck out of the factory with a shipment. I had fooled them into thinking I was like them, without emotions. That didn't last long, though. Those Daleks were getting suspicious of me. I guess this little stunt of running away with strange creatures had proved it to them. I am certain that blast was meant for me. Instead it hit a six year old.

What had the Doctor meant when he said regeneration? Was the child still alive somehow? If so, how was that possible? Anything that a Dalek's beam hits dies almost instantly. My questions were soon answered with an explosion of light. Something had created a spectacular light show within the Master's body. What was happening? Through the light I could barely his face. For some reason though, it seemed to change. His black hair grew longer. When the light died down, he was a completely different child. His nose was less straight, his ears were bigger, and his hair had become a bright shade of orange. Nothing even looked similar.

The Doctor and the Rani hardly looked fazed. The first words out of his mouth were "Nice hair!" He looked genuinely envious of the color. The Rani wasn't as thrilled. She seemed to like the old Master more than the new one. Something seemed tense between them now. Weirdly, the Doctor was too oblivious to notice, entranced by the Master's hair. It was almost as if he had never seen a ginger before.

I felt very peculiar, standing between this strange triangle of tension and weird admiration. Something had to be done. "People" I yelled. "Time-Lords" they yelled back simultaneously. "Okay, Time-Lords" I said a bit calmer, "why don't we operate this device. We must escape the Daleks." "Oh yeah," said the Doctor, "let's get going."

Master's POV:

The Doctor was getting good at the TARDIS controls. He suddenly knew what levers to pull and what buttons to push. It was almost as if the TARDIS was instructing him on how to fly it. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Where have we always wanted to go?" was his response. That question actually got me really excited. Rani and I both know that he means Earth, but the really exciting part is where and when. For example, we could be going to ancient India, or twenty-first century New York, or 1960's London. There are so many places we could go. I was anticipating those engines. They are the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. We were about to step out when the Rani held me back. "You coming?" asked the Doctor. "We'll only be a second," she responded.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I asked. "Do you trust it?" "What?" "The robot, Master. Do you trust it?" "Yeah, why not?" "Because of what they did to you." "That wasn't him. He isn't his race." "What if they share some sort of hive mind?" "We have to be trusting Rani." "I just don't want you getting hurt again." "I'm fine" "You wasted a regeneration. You're only six. That's one less lifetime I can't have with you." "I didn't think you cared so much." "I meant we." "Did you?" Then the strangest thing happened. She pulled me into a kiss. It was a long, sloppy, passionate, wonderful kiss. I gave into it. Soon we were in the most perfect kiss of all history, and we time-lords should know. After about twenty seconds we heard the TARDIS door open. "Oh my God," "Doctor." We said almost simultaneously. "It's cool. Um, how long have you two been… you know?" "It just happened." "That's great. Good for you two." He said with a slow smile. I guess it was just a bit awkward. I can't blame him for being so odd. Soon, though, he was back to his same, dorky self. We all laughed it off. "Are you two _Love Birds_ done with all that? Me and Dal want to see some more of this planet." "Yeah, we're coming out now." Me and Rani walked out the TARDIS doors, hand in hand. These few lifetimes were going to be great.

To be continued...

So another chapter has ended. Not only that, but the story for the next chapter will be skipping a few years. A poll will be going up on my profile, so check that out. It's gonna be asking if the Master should stay with the Rani, or if the Doctor should steel her away. Please respond to it, and leave a review. Thanks, and Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5- 10 Years Later

Hello all. I decided that last time should be the end of the gang's childhood stories. Now it's time for their teen years. Yeah! I'm really sorry it took so long to come back but life has been a little hectic. I'm back though. Ok, well, all rights go to BBC. Enjoy!

Growing Pains

Chapter Five: 10 Years Later

Doctor's POV:

How have those two lasted for this long? Ten years of one relationship is usually way too long. Most people our age break up within the first year. How does that happen? They don't even act like they like each other, minus the intense make-out sessions that I "accidently" walk in on. Yeah. In the ten long years we've been traveling, I've realized my feelings for her. It sucks because it happened right after their last "break-up". You see, they have had little spurts in which they "separate" but then are back together in like a day. I guess I'm just waiting for the next one.

Let's get off that subject and talk about something that doesn't make me feel empty inside, shall we. It's been 10 years since we added Dal to the group. He's actually really cool when you get to know him. He told us about the war on his planet. His people, once a proud good race called the Dals (or Kaleds, he changes it all the time), were attacked by the Thals. In order to survive, an insane inventor named Davros genetically enhanced the Dals/Kaleds into the tanks that they are today. He also made them emotionless. These Daleks eventually defeated the Thals, but with major casualties on both sides, including civilians. So many people died. The Dals who survived were also mutated into Daleks, but our Dal escaped before his emotions were eliminated. He was about to turn around and go back when he ran into us. We gave him hope and the rest is history.

I swear he is almost as cool as the Master. Master will always be my best mate, but Dal is definitely up there. We've been through a lot together. I trust him with my life. He's defiantly proved himself. He defended us against those Weeping Angels in Manhattan. We faced off against the Cybermen together. It was awesome. We've even gone places for just a vacation. We've gone to foreign planets, 1930s London, 2010s Baltimore (the "pop" music was terrible), Ancient Rome and even Ancient India (like Rani always wanted). We are going to 1900s London soon. Maybe then I can get my mind off Rani.

Master's POV:

Me and Rani are perfect together. We obviously love each other. The only thing is the Doctor keeps cock-blocking me. He doesn't do it on purpose, he's just an idiot. I shouldn't really say that. He's actually the only one who can pilot the damn TARDIS. He's bloody good at it too. There are some times though, that he is the dumbest being ever. We have clearly established the rule. If there is a sock on the door, don't go in. He is completely oblivious to it though. Rani and I are in the middle of a make-out session and he just waltzes in. I know he would never do anything to actually hurt me, but it's bloody annoying. Oh yeah! That bloody drumbeat is still going. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3- goddamn 4.

The trip to London is gonna be great though. He is thinking either the turn of the 20th century or the blitz. Gonna be bloody amazing. To experience either of those times; God my life would be complete. I kind of want to stay in the 21st century though. New York is seriously the second best city (next to London of course) in the world. The people have a sort of pride in the city, which is very nice. Baltimore does it to a lesser extent. We have gone to every landmark in the city. Thank God for psychic paper. We have gotten to see every Broadway show, a backstage tour of Radio City; we even got to see the inside of the statue of liberty.

Rani's POV:

They are both starting to piss me off. They need to stop right now. They both are clearly into me. The Doctor needs to stop walking in on us. I don't think he realizes how truly annoying it is. We respect him when he puts the sock up, which happens more than you'd think. Most of the time it's just him, but still we respect it. It pisses me off. On the other hand, the Master needs to stop being such a bloody prick. He can't seem to understand that I'm not into that. I'm pissed. They are both lucky time-lords don't have periods, cause I would blow up once a month, even more than now. Yeah. They think that me telling them to stop makes me a bitch. I sometimes wonder why I don't just date Dal, at least he (at least I think Dal is male) understands why I get mad. Goddamn!

Well I guess it's almost time to go to London. Oh well. We saw most of what New York has to offer (I wouldn't mind seeing Wicked or Phantom again though). We all enjoy London. We go there almost every other trip. It's actually ridiculous how often we go to London. Maybe this trip will actually be uneventful. We seem to never stop fighting for the humans, I just want a break. For the last week, we have fought off some invader (their name escapes me). Can we just stop?

To be continued…

I'm trying to find time to write this. I know it's really boring waiting for the next installment. I'm also thinking of starting a completely new series. Not sure exactly what it's gonna be, but cheek my profile. I'm gonna try to get the next one out as fast as possible. Please, please, please take the time to write me a review. I need to know what you think (yes, even if you can't stand my writing). I want to improve! Well make good choices while you're waiting. Peace out!


End file.
